the challenge camp
by canaidianklaine3453
Summary: Kurt has a secret boyfriend named Blaine. Kurt goes to McKinley and Blaine goes to Dalton. What happens when their glee clubs go for a week long camp. Will their secret stay or will it be told? Klaine
1. the news

**A/N Hi new story this one I have 100% planed out the cuples are: **

**Klaine, Finchel, Wecades (Wes and Mercedes), Niff, ****Fabrevans, just to note Kurt never went to Dalton but meet only Blaine well spying and 'fell head literally' **

Kurt looked over at his wonderful, handsome boyfriend who was in deep thought. His big adorable triangle eyebrows furrowed in the most adorable way.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Kurt asked concerned and adoring Blaine.

"hm, Oh, Just thinking, how can we keep this up. Wes is grilling me how I always seem distracted and more happy than normal. I hate lying to him and the Warblers" Blaine looked at him with his big chocolate eyes looking worried. Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and brought it up to his lips and kissed his hand lightly.

"I think we should keep this our secret, at least until after regional's than I will come prancing in your arms after you congratulate me or vice versa, but I won't go easy on you" Kurt smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Blaine looked up at him smiling a smile only reserved for Kurt. "Kurt, let's forget about everyone whose name is not Blaine and Kurt who are on their third date and first as real Boyfriends" Blaine reasoned like always.

Kurt smiled; he was where he wanted to be, sitting with his young, charming, boyfriend holding his hand with no worry at all. They were half way out of Westerville and Lima at a secluded clearing in the protection of trees. "I wish we could do this forever" he sighed

"Me to but tomorrow will come, but now you are all mine" Blaine said pulling Kurt closer, he lays his head on Blaine's shoulder. He felt Blaine snake a arm around his waist holding his hand with the other. Blaine looked at the sky and then back over at Kurt. He couldn't think a better time for a first kiss. Blaine attached their lips they both felt no lust of passion but felt love and beauty.

They broke apart and kurt looked at his cell "8:00" he looked up sorrowfully. I had to get back to Dalton at 10 but kurt promised his dad 9 so they needed to go their separate ways . they said their sad goodbyes and parted ways.

Kurts POV

Kurt was waiting in the choir room for Mr. Shue who was obviously late. He was so happy he got to go out with his boyfriend and no slushies, nothing. Everyone was gossiping and happy as well.

"Hi guys" Mr. Shue said "I have realized I have been only focusing on competition so drum roll Finn" he pointed to my step bother. "He one month from now we will go on a week long camping trip… With the warblers, their student council agreed that we will go to a camp site in the middle of Lima and Westerville." He finished everything went quite.

"oh god, no" I say without thinking. Everyone turned to me as I tried to sink back into myself.

"no complaining it is happing and that's final now off to tent pairings, the girls will sleep in one but the boys will be split in two groups.

Girl's tent: Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes

Boys tent 1: Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Wes, Puck, David, Nick and Jeff

Boys tent 2: Trent, Sam, Artie, Cameron, Thad, James, Flint, Ethan

He was in shock he had to call Blaine. "Mr. Shue, can I make a personal phone call?" I asked.

"is it important I was in the middle of a speech but after you can" was the reply from Mr. Shue. I crossed my arms as he continued. "We will be doing a challenge which means we have all these challenges. These will be chosen by the warblers Wes, David, Thad, Blaine and Trent. Here it will be Sam, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Quinn, now you can go it's just twenty dollars and you all have to come, Kurt now you can go as we start looking at our new songs" he finished and I ran out.

I pulled out my phone and pressed 3 on speed dial, when I was far away from the choir room.

"Hi Kurt you got the news" Blaine asked

"Ya, where are you now?" I asked

"In my doom Nick is with Jeff most likely making out." He clarified

"Ok, so we're doing this?" I asked.

"Yes, when did you find out?" He asked

"About ten minutes ago, you?" I ask

"Half an hour ago I know you have glee so I waited until tonight but I guess now we can only pretend and text call but see you in three weeks" Blaine said regretfully.

"Ok, Bye honey" I said sad

"Bye, Baby" He said and he heard Blaine shout Nick and hung up.

BLAINE POV

Wes banged his beloved gavel twice in the Head desk. "So as most of you know we tied with New Directions and they have a teacher named Mr. Shue and he invited us to go camping with then in three weeks on a weeklong camp at Ohio hot-springs camp site about an hour from here" Wes said looking a bit excited but still in lead warbler mode. Before I could process I said "oh god he will kill me" every Warbler looked at me.

"Blaine do you have something to say" He mumbled an no and Wes proceeded "there will be the tent arrangements on a list as well as there is ten challenges in the week the fallowing people will pick them and organize them me, David, Thad, Blaine and Trent. New Directions it will be Sam, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Quinn thank you all is dismissed" Wes said.

Jeff pulled nick up by his hand and pretty much ran to his dorm. Good, this means he can go to his and Nick's dorm without being bothered. When he got there he got a call from no other than Kurt.

"Hi Kurt you got the news" I asked lying down on my bed. Looking to the opposite wall from the door.

"Ya, where are you now?" Kurt asked

"In my doom, Nick is with Jeff most likely making out." I clarified.

"Ok, so we're doing this?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, when did you find out?" I answer.

"About ten minutes ago, you" He asked.

"Half an hour ago I know you have glee so I waited until tonight but I guess now we can only pretend and text call but see you in three weeks" I said regretfully.

"Ok, Bye honey" I said sad

"Bye, Baby" I turn over on my bed and saw Nick giving me a smirk. "Nick, how long have you been there!" I scream.

"long enough to know why you just make it back at curfew. Who is it, is it that guy on the soccer team, Scott Ailson, or is it T" He started before I cut him off

"Nick you will never get it he doesn't go to this school" I say quickly before adding "don't tell anyone not even Jeff!"

"Fine, I will but you said three weeks, three weeks. Wait he is in New Directions!" He took my silence for an answer. "Oh My God, who is it!" I stayed quiet not saying anything. "Whatever I will find out" he said leaving with a small bottle and a small package in his pocket.

"He will kill me

**A/N hi so this is the new story but I will try to post lots on all my stories but I have writers block sorry **

**S.A.M.**


	2. pre-camp

**A/N: hi S.A.M here next will be the real camp this is the pre-camp told in texts/Fb chats and nick breaks a promise. Sorry so short. **

**Enjoy**

**Niff gossip **

As soon as I entered Jeff's room I found him laying on the bed his clothes messed up from our make-out session earlier. I put the materials on the bed side table and laid down next to him.

"Jeffy you won't believe what I just heard" I said as he sat up and straddled me.

"What is it Nickey? Another camp with Aural Intensity?" Jeff joked.

"no babe, better" I replied with a fox like smile on his face.

"hun, your scaring me what is it?" Jeff asked me looking down.

"Blaine, has, a, secret BOYFRIEND!" I say out loud.

"OMG! Who?" Jeff asked bouncing a little in my hips

"I, mmmm, don't know, Jeff can you stop that?" I say my pants starting to get tight from his bouncing on my hips.

"OH! Sorry" My boyfriend said looking guilty.

"its ok, but he is from New Directions." I finish smiling.

"Ok, so knowing us we will find out who in no time but for now stop with New Directions and back to Nude Erections" Jeff says in a lower tone. I giggle and Jeff attaches our lips.

**Klaine text**

Kurt: hi, Blaine I know we can't see each other until 'The Camp' but can we still txt?

Blaine: Yes I would love that but I can't see your face

Kurt: (insert pic here) happy, you got a pic

Blaine: I know but I want you here

Kurt: its only been a few days but it feels like years, I miss you

Blaine: tell me about it me to, um. Kurt

Kurt: Yes Blaine

Blaine: don't kil me ok,

Kurt: LOL I promise I won't

Blaine: Um, Nick came in to grab some um, stuff for him and Jeff, his boyfriend, from our dorm and heard the tail end of our phone call and knows, well he doesn't know its you just that it's a boy from new directions

Kurt: …. Ok, Blaine, A) its ok they can't tell it's me right B) what stuff?

Blaine: A)no but its Niff they can do anything B) sexual stuff, one year and one month anniversary.

Kurt: OK, see I need to go Finn need me to make my spaghetti bye XO

Blaine : Bye XOXO

Kurt: XOXOXOXO

Blaine: XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kurt: Bye Blainey-Bear

Blaine: Bye Kurtsicle

Will and Wes FaceBook

Will: Hello Wes attendance has been counted all are coming and the challenges have been chosen for the week.

Wes: Awesome, remember we are a all boys group so you need a female teacher as well

Will: its already arranged, half is with the coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester for the other half.

Wes: thank you. See you in two weeks.

**S.A.M. hi so I PMed someone and accidently signed with my real name please ignore that.**

**Was that too M or is that still T cuz I need to mark it correctly **

**I only have 4 more weeks of school then summer so I will post but I have three fanfiction (one not posted), finish reading divergent and start reading fault in our stars, getting ready for exams and keeping A's in all subjects (first year in honors thank-you math and science, and you social studies I love learning you but stop giving me B's) **

**Love you all,**

**S.A.M. **


End file.
